Efforts
by Shiori-chi
Summary: Will the ones she loves realized something's wrong with her or that they continue to ignore and forget her presence despite her effort? And will they love her- not of sympathy- back? Will she last long enough to hear every single one of their true feelings, whether is good or bad... [GenderBlend] r & r -vote ur pairings in my profile!-
1. Prologue

Summary: Will the ones she loves realized something's wrong with her or that they continue to ignore and forget her presence despite her efforts? And will they love her- not of sympathy- back? Will she last long enough to hear every single one of their true feelings, whether is good or bad...

* * *

"normal"

'_thoughts & flashbacks or thoughts only/emphasize_'

"_flashbacks_" - without inverted commas and it is prompted. - "_other side of the_ _phone_"

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

"You're dying." was the first sentence after her surgery, the doctor had said to the girl. The girl had silky, long pale blue hair, a pair of light blue eyes, which was surprisingly not dull at all, and milky white skin. She looked pale at the moment, her lips were slightly dry and her face had an expression, unlike usual but it wasn't good at all. Her name is Tetsuki, Kuroko Tetsuki.

Tetsuki registered the doctor's words and gulped, "How..? Can it be cure?" Tetsuki gripped tightly on the sheets, ready to accept whatever cruel reality that was going throwing at her.

"Unfortunately no. We cannot explain your situation but it seems that your heart is gradually becoming weaker. All we can do now is to wait for a miracle." The doctor said. Tetsuki couldn't believe it that this all miraculously happened after one car accident? That's impossible. "You can be discharged after today. Refrain from doing excessive exercise such as, running and sports like basketball, volleyball, soccer, swimming and etc..." The doctor paused to let Tetsuki absorbed the information. "You have approximately 1-2 years to live, and that only applies when your condition do not get worse." The doctor exited her ward to give Tetsuki a peace of mind.

Throughout the doctor's talking, Tetsuki was trying to keep calm but tears were threatening to fall. "No excessive exercise huh..." She muttered as her long bangs covered her eyes and sobbed quietly.

Later in the evening, Tetsuki made her way to the counter and applied for discharging. She paid for the amount and received her medicine before taking a cab back to her house. She lived in a terraced house with her older brother, who Tetsuki felt that he never existed since they rarely talked to each other, and that he only came back either Tetsuki's asleep or that he never came back and left the house early in the morning, plus Tetsuki never entered his brother's room before, not even the maids. She wasn't rich but her parents were.

"I guess I can't practice basket-" '_What's the point of practicing when you're just only going to get stronger?_' Tetsuki paused at the flashbacks coming into her head, she covered her ears with both hands, refusing to hear his voice. She crouched in one of the corners of her room. She reached for phone in her bag beside her and pressed on speed dial 2, which was her brother's number, despite the cold shoulder they are giving each other. At the moment, Tetsuki just wanted to seek comfort. She put the phone to her ear to only her the depressing statement, at least for her.

"_Sorry, the number you're calling is currently unavailable. Please try again later, thank you._" Tetsuki threw her phone on the bed hard. She wanted no more, no more of it. Even thought having a medical certificate, she was sure that no one excluding the miracles- no, maybe including them too- will definitely not realized her absence cause it wouldn't make a difference.

...

...

...Tbc

* * *

Me: Tell me what you think about this story? Should I continue this story? Mostly likely will but... I should really be updating my other stories than writing new stories... Please Review cause they motivate me to write a even better(or worse) chapter!


	2. Introductions & Feelings

Summary: Will the ones she loves realized something's wrong with her or that they continue to ignore and forget her presence despite her efforts? And will they love her- not of sympathy- back? Will she last long enough to hear every single one of their true feelings, whether is good or bad...

* * *

"normal"

'_thoughts & flashbacks or thoughts only/emphasizes_' - 'thoughts/emphasizes' - in flashbacks.

"_flashbacks_" - without inverted commas and it is prompted. - "_other side of the_ _phone_"

* * *

**-Oh and the voting starts from this chapter! Check my profile or review your vote!-**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Introductions & Feelings**

Tetsuki took a scarf that matches her uniform- a white, long sleeve sweater over a blue-colored button-up shirt and a black with white outline at the edge mini-skirt- and circled it around her neck. She took her school bag and left for school. It's already been 2 months since that accident. Yes, she still played basketball but not often. Since she was the manager in the first place, she could choose and being the vice-captain other than Midorima Shintarou was rather useful. No once realized her illness, not even her captain, Akashi Seijuurou. She paced herself as she watched the snow fell onto the ground to form a white blanket along the streets, some dropping onto her hair, making her hide her head into the warm scarf.

A distance before reaching the school, she spotted a familiar pink head idol and a dark blue head ganguro.

The pink head idol's name is Momoi Satsuo. Satsuo had a handsome face and medium-long bright pink hair, and pink colored sharp eyes. He had a complexion almost like a girl's, almost. He had a height of 169 cm, he worked part time as a model, similar to Kise Ryouta, and that he was a regular in the basketball team, positioned as a point guard besides the red hair captain, Akashi Seijuurou. He always had a positive side which Tetsuki admired and that she loved his cheerfulness.

The dark blue head ganguro's name is Aomine Daiki. Daiki had a natural tanned skin, a pair of sexy blue eyes and messy, short deep-sea-blue hair. He had a height of 175 cm and was the ace of the team, positioned as a power forward. He had some dirty hobbies, such as reading inappropriate magazines openly. The way he smile is one of the most beautiful things Tetsuki had seen and loved about.

Daiki was looking really sleepy and slightly annoyed as he yawned and rubbed the back of his head, whereas Satsuo was looking as hyper as always. By the looks of it, Satsuo had probably forced Daiki to wake up in a way that Daiki disliked.

Tetsuki stopped, placed her left hand to her chest and coughed lightly, before resuming to walk as both hands were carrying her school bag. But as she walked, a huge shadow covered hers and crunching sounds could be heard. Could it be..?

"Kuro-chin, good morning..." Tetsuki stopped and turned to only get bang into the huge figure. About to fall to the ground, a huge hand caught her. "Kuro-chin, you need to be careful... It's slippery~"

Yes, it's Murasakibara Atsushi. Atsushi had height of 186 cm. He had a pair of lazy light purple eyes and shoulder-length purple hair. He loved sweets the most and hated basketball despite being the regular of the team, positioned as a center. He was a child with a loose screw when he wasn't playing basketball and that was the part Tetsuki loved about him.

"Ah. Thank you, Murasakibara-kun..." Tetsuki thanked him and then, greeted, "Good morning to you too, Murasakibara-kun."

Atsushi continued eating the chips as he walked beside Tetsuki. "It took me to realized that Kuro-chin was in front of me... Is it just me or that Kuro-chin had become more invisible lately?" Atsushi stated. Tetsuki flinched for a second there. 'I've become more invisible huh...' She sighed mentally.

"Really?" Tetsuki asked. Atsushi nodded. "I don't any different though..."

Atsushi shrugged his shoulders as both headed to the gym after reaching the school gate. Once reached, Atsushi pulled opened the door and greeted his team, Tetsuki followed in behind him.

"Good morning, Atsushi./Murasakibara/Murasakibaracchi/Mukkun!" The others greeted Atsushi as they hadn't see Tetsuki yet. Atsushi walked into the locker room to change into his regular uniform, still munching on those chips. Daiki and Satsuo were introduced and the ones left were Kise Ryouta, Akashi Seijuurou and Midorima Shintarou. Let's start from Akashi Seijuurou then...

Seijuurou was the captain and the second shortest of the team, a height of 173 cm. He had a pair of sexy sharp eyes and beautiful medium-long red hair. As I said before, his position is the point guard of the team, besides Satsuo. Well, his orders are absolute. Tetsuki loved how he was when he's kind.

Shintarou was one of the vice-captain of the team, other than Tetsuki. He had unique green eyes and a height of 174 cm, positioned as the shooting guard of the team. Let's not forget to mention that he's superstitious and, of course, a tsundere! And that's probably why Tetsuki said he's cute, not to anyone in particular.

Ryouta had sharp features, beautiful pair of golden eyes that matches with that beautiful mess of yellow hair. He, as said before, similar to Satsuo, worked part time as a model. He had a height of 171 cm, a regular in the team, positioned as a small forward. Before him was Haizaki Shougo, who had been kicked out by Seijuurou of his violent behavior. Tetsuki loved his true identity not the ones he put on as masks towards his fans or so.

It had already been 5 minute but it seemed that they, especially Atsushi, had forgotten about her or not as they didn't realized she was there. Tetsuki stared at them as they ran laps, she had a slight frown on her face but she didn't want to scare them, especially disturbing them. 'Have I become _that_ invisible? Oh well, It's good to see Aomine-kun in the morning practice...'

Suddenly, Tetsuki had the urge to cough. She stood up, before finding no strength to walk as she dropped to her knees. Her frown deepen and she coughed uncontrollably, she hurriedly raised her hands to cover her mouth. Luckily for her, they were jogging at the other end of the gym and that her coughs weren't that loud, that it was slightly muffled. She stopped coughing and felt something wet and warm in her hands.

Tetsuki slowly brought her hands up and cussed mentally at what she saw. She took a tissue out and wiped her hands clean. 'My coughing has increased lately... What's next? A flu?' She joked halfheartedly. She stood up, once she mustered enough strength and slowly walked to a corner before a loud bang was heard.

"Look what you have done, Aominecchi?!" Ryouta's angry voice was heard too and that someone was missing, and that's Satsuo.

"Shut up, Kise!" Daiki retorted with an angry scowl on his face.

"Satsuocchi was just trying to help you!" Ryouta shouted. "You shouldn't have said that!"

"What! It's true, isn't it? Tetsuki is obviously avoiding us! She didn't even come to see us?!" Daiki stated. Tetsukihad an horrible expression on her face and she muttered softly, "I... Didn't..." Her breath then became ragged as if having not enough oxygen.

"Ah." Atsushi wanted to say something but was interrupted by his captain. "True... Kuroko didn't come... I didn't see her for a while now..." Seijuurou stated. Tetsuki's eyes widened. 'So... That's why they didn't talk to me... Because they didn't noticed me...'

"Act-" Agian, Atsushi was interrupted. "Stop it! I'm sure that Kurokocchi isn't doing it on purpose!" Ryouta was in denial, at the least in Seijuurou's and Daiki's case.

"Can you let me talk?!" Atsushi was getting frustrated. To their shock, Ryouta and Daiki kept quiet. "Kuro-" The again he was interrupted and now he felt like crushing someone to death.

"Stop... Stop figh-ting..." Tetsuki started coughing and then like all her straight slipped away from her she collapsed.

"Just let me talk!" Shintarou shouted, losing his cool. "She's right there, _dying_." He pointed to where Tetsuki was and he was away from the quarreling group. Yes, he was in the middle of rushing towards Tetsuki. At the mention of Tetsuki's name, they straightened up and that Atsushi forgot his anger and all looked towards where Midorima was. As they stared longer, they spotted a collapsed Tetsuki.

"Tetsu/Kurokocchi!" The idiot duo shouted with a horrid face and the others rushed towards her too. As if conscious and witnessing the whole scene, Tetsuki muttered, "Thank god..." And it was in the hearing range of all of them.

"I'll bring her to the infirmary." A unknown voice said. The owner of the voice swiftly took Tetsuki into his arms and walked off to the infirmary or only-god-knows-where. The others just stared dumbfounded.

Atsushi just decided to voice up, "What just happened and who's the stranger taking Kuro-chin..?"

...

...

...TBC

* * *

Me: A moment ago, when I am writing the middle or towards the end, I was feeling really annoyed and so yeah... And Yes I know it's short but 'Feelings' have about 3-5 parts or less..? Oh, review about what you think about this chapter! Like I said, It motivates me ~

(And I decided to do this)Replies to reviewers:

Crazy Guest - Thank you! :)

imKimTheWriter - The pairings will be decided through voting~ Oh I'm the eldest too! *high-fives* Certainly, Tetsuki and her big bro shall have more interaction. :D

Akahana - Well, you know what. Plot bunnies are evil, the minute they appear, the next minute they disappear... =3= Now, I'm having a hard time writing another chapter so that's why reviews are needed XD

Unknown Guest(please) - Yes, I will... :)

**Oh and the voting starts from this chapter! Check my profile or review your vote!**


End file.
